Mistake After Another Mistake
by Empv
Summary: Ryan and Kelly after they ran away together in the season 9 finale of “The Office”
1. Chapter 1:Car Ride

Ryan and Kelly ran really,really far from the wedding of Angela and Dwight. Kelly felt like it was a romantic getaway. One of the romantic movies where the two lovers hold hands and run off into the sunset.

As for Ryan, he felt happy that he was back with Kelly. He never realized he had true feelings for her until this day. Kelly just realized high above she could see the sun setting.

"Looks like it's getting dark soon.",she said.

"Yeah...",said Ryan as he looked up at the sun.

Kelly was right it is getting dark soon. Ryan looked towards her.

He asked her,"So, what do you wanna do ? You wanna watch the sun go down ? Do you wanna wait for the sun to go down, so we could watch the stars?", asked Ryan trying to give Kelly a choice.

Kelly was quiet for a moment, trying to think about it what she really wanted.

"That would be nice Ryan, but, I really want is a place for us to stay.",said Kelly.

Ryan closed his eyes as he took a deep sigh, he knows he and Kelly had they're ups and downs in the past, but this time it could be different, it could change for the both of them! Ryan opened his eyes to look at Kelly,

"Alright, if you want a place for us to stay, fine. I already I have the place."

" Really, you already got a place for us to stay?",asked Kelly as she let out a bright smile.

She never really thought that Ryan would have stuff already planned out.Ryan smiled back at her. He liked the way how Kelly smiled. That was the most important thing he loved about her.

"Alright but we need to get a ride there.",he said.

He and Kelly waited for a car to pass by. For them to get a ride, it had taken a few minutes, then a car had stopped. The car door opened, a married couple was in the car, a wife and a husband.

"Oh Thomas look this adorable couple wants a ride.", said the wife excitedly.

Maybe a bit too excited..

"That's nice Martha, here hop right in ! You could squeeze right in with our two children David and Sarah!",said Thomas excitedly.

Kelly and Ryan both looked at each other, then decided to hop in! This made Kelly really excited. Now she is heading to a home, along with her lover to start a new life as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2:BackSeat

While in the car, it was a pretty normal drive. Kelly and Ryan were sitting in the backseat, where the couple's kids were- while Martha and Thomas were keeping their eyes on the road.David, their son, was playing on his Ds. Sarah was looking out at the view. Martha realized that her kids were talking to their passengers. Her forehead sweated, she was trying to think something to get them to talk,

"So where you two lovebirds heading to?",she asked.

"Oh, to my apartment." answered Ryan.

"That's nice, started off in a apartment before I met my husband, right Thomas? ,"asked Martha.

She elbowed Thomas,

"Yes dear.",gruntedThomas.

"So how long you two know each other?",asked Martha.

"We know each other a very long time.",said Kelly.

"We met in a office.",said Ryan.

"Oh how romantic.",squealed Martha.

This made Ryan laugh.

This made everyone a little nervous about how enthusiastic Martha is.Ryan decided to look over to what David is playing on his DS, his eyes widened. He sees him playing Pokémon, a kind of Pokémon game!

"Is that Pokémon Sun!?",shouted Ryan.

He tried to take the DS to see,

"Hey what are you doing!?",shouted David as he tried to snatch it back.

That turned into them rough housing.The car drove and drove until Ryan shouted out, "Stop!"

This made the car stop. Both he and Kelly squeezed out of the car. The car drove off and left them on the curb. Kelly and Ryan watched as the car go.

Kelly and Ryan both look at each other,

"Ready to go to my place?",asked Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome To My Apartment

Ryan led Kelly all the way to his apartment. Kelly was excited. This was really it! Ryan's apartment! She had always been excited to see what it looks like! During the car ride, all she could think was this will be the apartment where their living would take place. They would get married, start a family, watch their future children grow, grow old together, and die together!

"Kelly, calm down...",said Kelly to herself.

She realized that she was going a little overboard. As they walked further and further, she tried real thoughts, like, was that trash laying across the ground?

"Woah...",she said.

She was shocked and speechless, this was not what she pictured. Ryan made a,"Come on", gesture.

Inside Of The Apartment~

Kelly and Ryan stopped at the front desk. There sat an older guy dressed half like a gangster and mostly like a dirty doorman smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, hey Ryan, old buddy!",he said.

He coughed. Out came smoke and something that made him spit. It didn't bother Ryan, he was used to it.

"Hey Terrace.",he said.

Terrace was an old guy. He spotted Kelly, who was already creeped out.

"Ryan, ha.. who's the pretty lady, boy,she looks hot.",he chuckled.

He made Kelly nervous, she stood behind Ryan.

"Now..now..Terrace, that's my girlfriend." said Ryan.

"Girlfriend!? You're cheating on Bianca with this gal!? What is she going to say, man ,and what about your son? Do you care about your family!?" shouted Terrace in panic.

"Don't worry Terrace I don't know where Bianca is anyway. Drake, my son, I just gave him up for adoption.",said Ryan making Terrace stay silent for a little while.

"Aw man that's cold!",blurted Terrace.

The thought of Ryan having given his infant son away for adoption can gross out even the grossest person.

"Well,what can I say,Terrace? You remember all the times I said I'm not ready to be a Dad?said Ryan.

Ryan tried to remind him and make Terrace understand him a bit...kinda.

"Oh okay now, I guess I get it. So I guess your heading back to your room.",said Terrace as Ryan nodded.

He and Kelly walked up the back stairs that were behind the small lobby.

Terrace shouted out, "Hope you guys are being "safe" tonight?..ha,ha, if you know what I mean,' cause you don't want little babies popping up.",joked Terrace.

Kelly was disgusted. How could Ryan ever be friendly with that guy? Kelly looked over at Ryan. He seemed to be not saying anything, should she say something?

"I ,uh ,hope your room in this apartment building is nice.",she said with a nervous giggle. Ryan laughed, "Oh Kelly did I tell you how cute you are when you laugh?"

Kelly blushed. Ryan always made those snappy comebacks..

By the time Ryan and Kelly got to the door, Ryan acted like a fancy servant and dramatically reached the switch to light up the room. Kelly opened her eyes wide to what the room looked like around her...it was a mess.


	4. Chapter 4:Making It Better

"Wow, I'm surprised on the way it looks Ryan...", Kelly said slowly.

"Yeah, we keep it messy. This place was always messy. When Terrace came, it became clear he liked the way it looked. So, it was really no problem to keep it this way.",explained Ryan.

"Hasn't he thought about decorating at all?",asked Kelly.

She ventured around the room. Ryan's eyebrow lifted.

"What do you mean by decorating it? It looks fine the way it is..." said Ryan.

"Yeah, I know. I was trying to say I wanna make it look better.",said Kelly.

Ryan took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. He was annoyed at the thought of Kelly wanting to make the room look better. It looks totally looks fine to him! "Whatever.. I'm going to get dinner from Seven Eleven, I'll be back."said Ryan.

He walked out of the door, leaving Kelly all by herself.

A Few Minutes Later~

Ryan came back from Seven Eleven (which was one of a few places he decided to go while leaving Kelly alone) with a bag of greasy hot dogs. When he returned, the apartment was painted in pink!

"What happened here?",asked Ryan.

He scanned the room. He spotted Kelly with paint spots on her clothes.

"Ta dah!",exclaimed Kelly in delight.

"What the heck Kelly!?", yelled Ryan in anger.

"Well, you didn't say no on making the room better. So I did it!" said Kelly happily.

"Feels like I entered in a Barbie House.",grunted Ryan in distaste and disgust.

All the pink around him was making him sick.

"Good, then, that makes you, Ken.",joked Kelly playfully.

She continued on painting the walls.Ryan stood and watched her paint. He saw a paint bucket full of blue paint.Kelly hummed a song while painting somewhere on the other side of the apartment. Suddenly, Ryan dumped blue paint on her!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!",screamed Kelly.

She screamed bloody murder! Ryan laughed so hard as he dumped the paint the last part of the paint.

"How about that?!"asked Ryan with a chuckle.

Kelly glared at him in anger. She threw green paint at him. This started a paint war!

After a few tense moments back and forth, Ryan and Kelly both tumbled down onto the bed laughing hysterically. Ryan kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you,Kelly.",he said.

"I love you, too, Ryan.",said Kelly.

Both of them snuggled together, falling asleep on each other shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5:Ryan’s Ex

The Next Day~

Kelly woke up surprised to see Ryan looking down at her with a smile on his face,

"Good morning, my princess.",he said flirty.

This made Kelly chuckle.

"Stop..." ,said Kelly.

She slowly pushed Ryan up off. This made Ryan laugh. He got off her and walked to the small table that had bag of greasy hotdogs on it,

"Wanna have these hotdogs for breakfast?", asked Ryan.

He held them up. He showed them to Kelly. Kelly could see the gross grease leaking through the bottom of the bag.

"No-no thanks.", she said.

"But Kelly, I got them for you.",said Ryan disappointed.

"I know, it's just that they're greasy...",said Kelly.

She tried not to hurt Ryan's feelings.Ryan sighed deeply. He lowered the greasy hot dogs onto the table.

"I'll go get something in the store, how's that.",said Ryan.

He sounded even more disappointed as he was about to walk out of the door.

"Wait Ryan, I'll go with you if you want...",pleaded Kelly

"No,no, it's alright.", said Ryan softly as he opened the door and shut to leave.

Downstairs~

Terrance was just smoking cigarettes at the front gate of the broken apartment building. He saw Ryan coming down stairs.

"Oh, hey Ryan.", he said coughing up smoke.

"Morning, Terrance..",said Ryan with a smile.

"Whatcha up to?",asked Terrance.

"Just getting breakfast for my girlfriend.",said Ryan.

"I see...anyways want a cigarette on the way?",asked Terrance.

Ryan looked down at Terrance's used cigarette.

"No thanks, Terrance, maybe next time.", he said.

"Alrightly then.", he said.

Terrance put it back in his mouth, as Ryan walked out the door.

In The Store~

Ryan decided instead of going to Seven Eleven to get breakfast, he would go to a nearby McDonald's. They sell breakfast , and, even though he had very little money, he didn't care. While on line, he could see how much each meal cost! Ryan, made it on line and about to order his meal he heard a familiar voice,

"Ryan!" Ryan's eyes widened he recognized that female voice,

"Is that who I think it is..." he thought as he turned around to a pretty young lady with blonde hair,

"Bianca?asked blankly feeling unexpected to see her here on Bianca's face she seemed excited and happy to see him "I'm back Ryan so where's my son?" Asked Bianca.


	6. Chapter 6:Bianca And More Problems

Ryan was silent, he didn't know what to say. Bianca was waiting. He should have her son with him. Even though Ryan felt the son would always get in the way of the relationship, he was supposed to be watching him. Ryan didn't know how to tell Bianca that he had to "given" Drake away. Ryan had gotten distracted by getting back together with Kelly. That was his only focus. Drake was in the middle. That's why he had to go. He guessed he better tell the truth.

"I gave him away.",said Ryan.

"You what!?" yelled Bianca.

"I gave him away. He was getting in the way of our relationship,I got back together with my ex.",mumbled Ryan.

"Seriously Ryan!? That is my son,MY son! My little boy,my prince! I know he wasn't your child but you had to get used to dating a single mom like me and had to babysit His real father wasn't around. Drake was very attached to you, Ryan!WHY, WHY!?" ,yelled Bianca.

She was upset.

"Why??? He was always attached to YOU! and where was YOU? That kid was going to be a spoiled little brat! You gave him too much attention !",yelled Ryan.

Bianca gasped in shock! She smacked him across the face! She did not like the fact Ryan called her son a "brat"!

"How dare you talk about my son like that! Ryan, he'll become your stepson whether you like it or not!",yelled Bianca.

"Bianca...",before Ryan could say anything Bianca interrupted,

"Nope Ryan, I don't want to hear anymore! Do 'whatever you want,!"she said as she stormed out.Ryan didn't care Bianca was in the past anyway he gotta now focus on getting breakfast for Kelly.

A Minute Later~

Ryan was walking across the street back to the rundown apartment, he saw a familiar figure posing in front of the apartment dramatically...Andy Bernard!.

."Andy,what are you doing here?,asked Ryan thinking that Andy would be continuing to fool around back at Dunder Mifflin as the new boss.

Oh Ryan, old pal,we meet again but this time I'm homeless..." ,said Andy.

"What happened?",asked Ryan.

"Well that video of me throwing a meltdown on American Idol went viral. My parents were disappointed when they saw the video and decided I was a burden" to them...",explained Andy with voice breaking.

"Oh you poor thing.",said Ryan.

"Yep, they said I was an embarrassment to the family."said Andy as he gave Ryan a big hug to make himself feel better..

In The Apartment~

Kelly was minding her own business on the couch watching tv.she heard the door open and close and ran to see who it was. Andy!? "Andy?" asked Kelly.

"Hey Kel.",said Andy shyly.


	7. Chapter 7:The Carnival

"A-Andy what are you doing here?",asked Kelly.

"It's a long story.. I'm looking for a place to stay...",started Andy.

"Oh I see, well,you could stay with us..if you want...",offered Kelly.

Andy was about to say yes until Ryan interrupted.

"Actually, that would be a bad idea.",said Ryan.

"Why is it a bad idea?",asked Kelly.

"Because dont you think it'll be weird for one girl and two boys living together?",whispered Ryan close to Kelly.

"What ? C'mon we'll be just like the tv show, New Girl.", whispered Kelly back.

"That's not what I meant!" growled Ryan.

"Is everything okay?",asked Andy.

He had heard Ryan yelling.

"Oh everything's fine..." said Ryan.

"Oh okay, just checking." said Andy with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah,yeah great...anyway, Andy, how about you move into the other apartment next door?", suggested Ryan.

"Okay.",said Andy.

Ryan decided to bring Andy to his room.

"Oh wait, Ryan, before I go I need to go talk to Kelly.",said Andy.

"Okay then make it quick.",said Ryan.

Andy ran towards Kelly.

"Kelly, before I go, if any and I mean, anything, is bothering you about this arrangement,I promise I'll be right by your side. That way you can tell me what's wrong.",said Andy.

He left Kelly surprised by Andy's speech.

"Man, when did Andy got so serious?...",thought Kelly.

The Next Day~

Andy was skipping around. He moved excitedly around the apartment, like a child, because today is when the carnival came to town! He wanted to bring Ryan and Kelly, so they could all have fun! Ryan refused to go. Kelly decides to go with him to keep him company.

At The Carnival~

Kelly and Andy were walking down the streets towards the carnival.

"Oh Andy, this is very big place.",said Kelly surprised.

The carnival was filling up the streets.

"Yes! Carnivals have been my favorite place to go my whole life. Has Ryan taken you to any carnivals?" chattered Andy.

"No not really...neither did my parents..we didn't spend any time together while I was growing up...",said Kelly sadly thinking about her childhood with her family.

"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that...",said Andy.

" I have never been to one because my parents either didn't feel like going or that they are overworked. My grandmother would always take care of me. She was like a third parent to me.", said Kelly.

"That was nice that your grandmother took care of you, Kelly.",said Andy.

"Yeah too bad she died...",said Kelly looking sad.

"I have something to cheer you up Kelly.",offered Andy to help Kelly get over her sadness...

Throughout the carnival adventure, Kelly and Andy spent time with each other by playing carnival games,winning prizes,going on rides and even eating cotton candy. Kelly was having a great time spending time with Andy in a way she never felt with Ryan. That all changed when they were on the Ferris wheel...

Kelly and Andy were both laughing as they reached high into the sky on the ride.

"Oh I am having such a great time! Andy, I am not worrying about a single thing! No even about me and Ryan.",exclaimed Kelly with a smile so big, it made Andy chuckle.

Kelly look deeply into Andy's eyes and Andy looked deeply into her's. Then, somehow, Andy, leaned forward to Kelly and was tried to kiss her.

Kelly slowly stopped him,

"Sorry Andy, I have a boyfriend.",said Kelly.

"Oh I see...that's okay, Kelly, I wasn't really going to do it...",said Andy.

Andy moved away from Kelly making the ferris wheel ride a little awkward, where it didn't need to be.


	8. Chapter 8:Who Are You?

After the Ferris Wheel ride, Kelly and Andy hopped out of their seats. They did not say a word to each other while they continued to explore the rest of the carnival. It became more awkward for the both of them. Kelly understood that Andy wouldn't try to kiss her again but she felt bad for him. He went through a nasty breakup with her friend, Erin. It must have hurt him. When they were enjoying the Ferris Wheel, Andy must have felt like he was back at a place and time when he and Erin were happy together. and had mistaken her for Erin as he was about to kiss her.

Kelly kept thinking that surely Andy knew there would be plenty of fish in the sea. After all Kelly has Ryan...that how it should be right?

Andy realized how Kelly was more uncomfortable around him after what had happened,

"Uh...I guess we should go home then.",suggested Andy. Kelly looked at him, blinking once or twice.

"Uh,yeah, we should go home.",said Kelly.

She and Andy walked each other back to the apartment.

On the way to the apartment, Kelly and Andy tried to make each other feel better by chasing each other. They looked both ways when they crossed the street. It made the both of them laugh until Kelly bumped into someone,

"Oof sorry!",excused Kelly.

"Well, Kelly!"said a sassy female voice.

Kelly looked up where the voice came from. It was a blonde wearing a black jacket in blue pant shorts.

"Who are you?"asked Kelly.

"I'm Bianca Ryan. I know all about you Kelly...",said Bianca.

"Wait, is this some kind of trick?",asked Kelly.

She looked closely at Bianca.

"Nope Ryan dated me while he was in Ohio. I was off at work when he heard his two old coworkers, Angela and Dwight, were getting married. I expected Ryan should take my son, Drake while..." paused Bianca.

Before she could say anything else Kelly interrupted,"Wait Ryan got you pregnant with his child and he didn't tell me!?"

"No, I was a single parent before I met Ryan. I had no help from my family or the father of my baby. When I first met Ryan I thought he would be the one to be there for me or be the stepfather to my son. Now I see that Ryan is back to his old ways."said Bianca at the glum thought.

"Well he was in love with me first.",said Kelly.

Kelly tried to act calm even though she was mad at Ryan for not telling her about Bianca.

"He doesn't love you Kelly.",said Bianca.

Kelly felt like she was slapped in the face.

"Huh?"

"You heard me,Ryan. All I knew was how much he couldn't stand you, there was no spark in your relationship, he tried to push you away, and, he never really loved you.iKelly, you just loved him because he was handsome.," Bianca laid into Kelly pretty rough.

Kelly didn't know what to say, then,

"Very well...I guess I'll better get going.",explained Bianca..she left Kelly in silence before Andy could Aske

d "Kelly? Kelly who was that?" Kelly could look at Andy "Andy let's go home." Says Kelly "Okay then." Says Andy getting a feeling Kelly doesn't want to talk about it and rather go home instead


	9. Chapter9:Tell Me The Truth!

Back At The Apartment~

Ryan kept himself company while waiting for Kelly and Andy to come back. He went to hang out with Terrance. The old guy was barely the doorman, more like a bum hanging in the lobby. Terrance was such a loser smoking weed and talking about their personal lives was a major accomplishment for him.

All of a sudden the door opened,two people stepped in. It was Kelly and Andy.

As soon as the both of them walked in,Kelly was shocked to see Ryan hanging with such a loser. When he greeted her, his eyes were watery and his clothes were a mess, he was definitely high. Andy had to help Ryan to get to the apartment where Ryan and Kelly are staying, Ryan was too out of it.

Kelly had to wait for the next day. Ryan had snapped back to reality so she could ask him who is Bianca and why does Bianca think she shouldn't be with someone like Ryan...

The Next Day~

Ryan groaned as he got up.

He was feeling dazed and was about to walk side to side. He spotted Kelly at her table tapping her foot she looked serious.

"Kelly, what's with the look on your face?",asked Ryan.

He pulled up a chair to talk to her, he looked unsure,

"Oh Ryan, why you didn't tell me you had an ex-girlfriend?",asked Kelly.

Ryan's eyes widened. He could tell that Kelly must have found out about Bianca.

Ryan was immediately panicked. He offered to go towards if he went he might run into Bianca again...

"How did you know?",asked Ryan.

"Because I ran into her, Ryan! She told me things that were mean and hurtful...",said Kelly. Ryan had one eyebrow up.

"Ryan do you actually love me?",asked Kelly in a soft tone.

Ryan stood silent he remembered when he was dating Bianca, he would tell her about how annoying and clingy Kelly was towards him. It was too much for him and had usually tried to push her away. In the past, he figured the relationship was too quick and he would break it off without hurting Kelly's feelings. Usually this meant that he had to lie and manipulate to do so.

Kelly waited patiently for an answer.

"I don't want to tell you why...",said Ryan.

He was about to get up but Kelly stopped him.

No,no we're not done yet! Tell me the truth, Ryan!", said Kelly Ryan.

He had become silent as Kelly waited for an answer. He still doesn't want to tell Kelly. He pulled her closer to kiss her on the forehead.

"You know I would never say stuff about you!", said Ryan close to her ear. Kelly nodded but Bianca's words start echoing in her head Kelly was in silence she didn't know what to do.


	10. Chapter 10:Advice From Andy

Later~

Kelly went to Andy's apartment. She went there to seek help. He went through a complicated relationship with Erin and Kelly knew it. Kelly thought maybe he pretty much will know how to handle a relationship like hers with Ryan.

Kelly knocked on Andy's door once, twice, to see if Andy would answer. Andy came out after Kelly knocked on the door the second time,

"Hey, Kelly, what's up?",asked Andy cheerfully.

"Hey,can I talk to you for a moment?l",asked Kelly.

"Sure Kell what is it?",asked Andy waiting for an answer.

Kelly liked how patient Andy was. So,with no choice, Kelly,opened the door again and secretly, took one look around the hallway, to make sure that Ryan is not around listening, just for her safety. Then she shut it and got ready to whisper.

"What going on?" ,asked Andy.

Andy was confused. Why was Kelly inside his room and had to shut the door for them to talk ?

"Kelly, is everything okay?",asked Andy.

"Yes,it's just we need to talk in private.'

"What? Is it about the girl you ran into yesterday ? Or,is it something else?", asked Andy with one eyebrow up.

The both of them went to take seats on the couches in the living room.

"It's about the girl and something else.",said Kelly.

"Okay then, tell me.",said Andy.

"It's about the girl..do you really think she's telling tlhe truth? Ryan is acting like she never really should have said those things. Like as if she doesn't have the right. I can't figure out what is the truth?",asked Kelly.

Andy made a face. He wasn't sure what was the right answer to Kelly's question. He already knew that Kelly and Ryan weren't meant to be together. He remembered the times he could them hear them arguing in the hallways of the Office. It kind of annoyed him. He knew Ryan thought of himself all good-looking and a know-it-all. He hated how Ryan treated Kelly. and how everybody they try to stay out of it but there were times that Andy wanted to punch Ryan in the face, but, he didn't.

The rest of the office wondered why did he care what Ryan did? He was dating Erin at that time. He didn't want to disappoint Erin by admitting that he cared about somebody else, even after their relationship had ended.Andy kinda remembered there were times that Kelly would run up to him, because she and Ryan weren't getting along good, and he would take Kelly out for yogurt and watch romantic comedies, like My Best Friend's Wedding, Pretty Woman, and, Isn't It Romantic, until she started feeling better again smiling and laughing like always.

Those were those moments that he liked about Kelly. Her positive energy ,her kindness,her sense of humor. He tried to make sure it seemed that he liked her as a friend only.Andy focused his eyes on Kelly he could see that Kelly is waiting for an answer,

"Well, what do you see in him?",asked Andy.

Kelly shrugged she had no clue,

"I don't know, I guess at first, he was attractive. He was kinda attractive like Zac Efron to me and I was his Venessa Hudgins to him. I guess that was it kinda? Andy rolled his eyes on how much Kelly refers to celebrities. In his head he knew it was not important right now, it was time to focus on Kelly.

"Well Kelly...if you think the relationship is no longer what you thought it is supposed to be, then you shouldn't be with him. I mean if it's not a healthy relationship then, that's what you're supposed to do. I'm not a therapist or anything but that's my advice.",said Andy.

Kelly thought about what Andy said, "Okay then , I guess that's what I have to think about."

Andy smiled as he watched Kelly walk open the door. When Kelly walked out the door,she stopped and saw something in the distance. It looked like...Ryan! He looked like he was kissing someone! Kelly looked more closely to see who's he kissing with it turned out to be...Bianca! Kelly was frozen in shock, like she saw a ghost, but what she had just seen, made her sick to her stomach!

Kelly was not sure what to do next.


	11. Chapter 11:You Didnt See Anything

Kelly got to her and Ryan's apartment room and tried to forget what she saw. The thought kept repeating in her head. She could still see it in her head. The kissing,the way they were looking at each other in their eyes,she could see it all! It made her wanna scream from the top of her lungs in agony. It made her sick to her stomach.Kelly ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom to throw up. In tears, she leaned back on her knees from the toilet and saw the bathroom was quiet if she was quiet, painful to realize how loud being upset was.

She heard a door open and shut. Kelly quickly lifted her head up from the toilet bowl, it was Ryan. He came into the bathroom. Kelly left the door open. Kelly would have shut that door. The confrontation was about to begin. Who would start it?

She knew Ryan was cheating on her. He cheated on her a few times but this one is one she couldn't forget...

"Don't cry like a baby, Kelly, tell me what's wrong..." said Ryan in a kind yet harsh tone.

Kelly gulped down, "Everything's fine Ryan..."

She got up to wash her hands. Kelly's reflection, through the shiny yet cracked mirror, showed her Ryan was still behind her. Ryan softly moved one piece of her hair away from her face. Kelly smacked his hand to walk out of the bathroom as quick as she could.

"Kelly.", he began.

Kelly spun around to face him.

"What's with the silent treatment, Kelly, something on your mind lately?",asked Ryan.

Kelly tried to stay silent. She tried not to mention that she saw Ryan with Bianca, but, she couldn't help herself.

"Yes something has been on my mind lately, Ryan. I saw you with Bianca." ,said Kelly.

Ryan's playful grin turned into a serious look then he started laughing, "You're lying.".

"What...",said Kelly in confusion.

"You're lying, you've always lied to me about things. Kelly don't play dumb with me with your tricks.",he said with a laugh.

"Wha-what,but ,I saw you, Ryan! I SAW you ! Now you're the one who's lying!",growled Kelly in frustration.

"Listen Kelly, you didn't see anything that g! Now..shut your mouth and don't say anything..",barked Ryan.

Kelly gasped silently at Ryan's harsh words. She didn't seen Ryan tell tales like that to

her in a while! "What has gotten into Ryan can't you just admit it...!?" Shouted Kelly "

Listen Kelly we're back together stop acting like a child. You always do!? Plus we under MY roof so be quiet!" yelled Ryan.

Kelly froze in silence.

Ryan took one look at her he decided to walk away to his bed.

Kelly was huffing and puffing like she has been attacked. She looked at the sky,it was sunset,the moon was coming up.

Kelly decided to get in bed with Ryan. Ryan wouldn't let her in bed this time.

"No Kelly, since you're not behaving properly, you get to sleep on the floor!",said Ryan as he rolled over back to sleep. Kelly looked over at the floor. The floor was a mess.

She

Kelly scoffed off at Ryan "What I am a dog?" She thought to herself angrily she decided to not sleep on the floor like Ryan told her she thought the couch was more like it she closed her eyes and went to sleep...


	12. Chapter 12:Can I Sleep Here For Tonight?

Kelly opened her eyes. All of a sudden, the room that was so...familiar.

"Where am I?",she said to herself.

She looked all around, analyzing the room. Her eyes were landed on a mirror. She looked like a kid again! If she was a kid again, the room she was in was her old bedroom in her own house.

Kelly hated being reminded of that home. It wasn't a nice and clean house,like most of the other kids in her neighborhood. It was a broken home that was about to be fall into pieces. The extra added parts made it worse. Her parents fought all the time. Mainly, it was because of the jobs that don't pay them well. The pay wasn't any good to support a family and that they live in such a dump like this.

The memory brought her back,Kelly eyes widened up when she heard a door slam open and shut. She remembered the raised voices..

"Are you kidding me? Aarush, that is your fifth bottle you had!" , said a female voice. In her memory mind, Kelly ran out of her room to watch what's going below. She recognized the female voice, it was her mother.

She reached the bottom step on the staircase to see what was going on. She could see her mother and her father face to face in a scene was frightening for Kelly.

Can you stop Trisha? You know I've been drinking every since when I was 20!",Shouted Aarush

"I know but this is your fifth bottle. Do you think you should focus on other things than drinking!?",yelled Trisha.

"Stop telling me what to do ! Trisha, since you cared about Kelly and Noami better then your own job!",yelled back Aarush.

"I do care about them and my job. "YOU'RE lying!"yelled Trisha. "Don't call me a liar!" Yelled Aarush as he smacked Trisha on the head with a bottle of wine.

Dream Over~

Kelly's eyes opened widely, "What a nightmare..." she said to herself.

She quickly stood up from the couch. Her back was shivering. It was a pretty tense dream. Whenever Kelly had a nightmare. she would immediately crawl back in bed with Ryan. Right now isn't the time...she needed someone else to comfort her.

Later At Andy's Doorstep~

Kelly knocked on the door two times. Andy opened the door in his pajamas,

"Kelly what are you doing? it's 12 in the morning..."

Before Andy could say anything, Kelly interrupted,

"I know ,Andy, it just let me sleep in for today.",said Kelly.

She walked past by him to hop on his bed and getting under the covers with Andy following her.

"Kelly, what happened?",he asked softly.

He got intp bed with her. He could tell Kelly looked upset.

"Andy can I ask you something.",began Kelly.

"Yeah?",asked Andy.

"Can I sleep here for tonight?",asked Kelly without no explanation.

Andy softly put a protective arm over Kelly's body with the response, "Sure."


	13. Chapter 13:Ryan Vs Andy

The Next Day~

Ryan was at the front of the door of Andy's apartment.He was angrily banging on the door until Andy finally opened it,

"Yes?",asked Andy."

Hey why are you trying to steal my girlfriend!?",yelled Ryan.

"What?"

Before Andy could finish, Ryan quickly punched Andy in the face! Andy was leaned down in pain as blood was streaming down from his nose.Kelly awoke from hearing the yelling and was shocked to see Andy bending his body down in pain.

"Oh my god! Andy, are you okay?",she asked.

She tried to see what's wrong with him ,but ,Ryan stopped her by grabbing her hand from his back,

"No don't do that!",yelled Ryan.

Kelly quickly moved her hand out of Ryan's grip,

"Ryan,stop, what are you doing!?",yelled Kelly.

"I'm trying to get you away, how dare you cheat on me!",yelled Ryan.

Kelly's eye's moved from his to Andy as Andy groaned in pain,

"Ryan what are you talking about? I wasn't cheating on you with Andy.", said Kelly.

"But why were you in his apartment?",asked Ryan.

"I needed somewhere to sleep.",answered Kelly.

"But you could've slept with me.",said Ryan.

"But you were in a bad mood Ryan...",answered Kelly.

"Oh!?! So you could just leave my place and cheat on me with Andy? Come on Kelly! Dont be a tramp.",said Ryan.

"I'm not a tramp...",Kelly shook her head no.

Ryan shouted out, "Then don't be such a sneaky tramp then!",

That was when Andy had it. He quickly straightened up to break Ryan and Kelly apart.

"Okay that's enough, Ryan, don't talk to Kelly like that!", shouted Andy.

"Hey this has nothing to do with you!",yelled Ryan.

"Okay that's it!",shouted Andy as he quickly punched Ryan in the face.

"Andy!",yelled Kelly.

Ryan stopped himself from falling, he sprung back to tackle Andy. Ryan quickly slapped Andy a couple of times. Then, Andy kicked Ryan between the legs causing him to fall.

Andy quickly got on him to punch him two times. Ryan's face becomes badly bruised.

Kelly had no choice but to stop them thinking she could stand there and do nothing.

They are going to kill each other!

Kelly quickly picked up Andy off of Ryan.

"I can't see you two fight!",cried Kelly as she turned to Ryan.

"Ryan, let's go back home."sighed Kelly.

"Good let's go.",said Ryan.

Ryan and Kelly walked off back into their apartment. Andy stood silently not knowing what will happen when they get inside the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14:No Please!

As soon as Ryan and Kelly entered back into the apartment, Kelly tried get a word,

"Ryan...",she began.

Ryan quickly shut the door and came closer to Kelly. He was trying to kiss her. Kelly was not interested. She pushed him away from her.

"Ryan, stop what are you doing?",asked Kelly.

"I'm trying to show you, I'm the one you truly love."said Ryan.

"After hurting Andy!? Cheating on me!? Ryan, I don't think you ever actually loved me!", yelled Kelly.

"First of all Kelly, I was trying to protect you. Second, me and Bianca, that was none of your business!",yelled Ryan.

Kelly looked into Ryan's blue eyes. They looked angrier then Kelly could ever imagine. Kelly never saw this other side of Ryan before.

"Ryan, I think you should calm down. You're scaring me...just forget about what happened.", said Kelly in a reasonable and soft tone.

"Where do you think you're going!?",yelled Ryan.

"I'm going to take a rest. It is nice to be back in the other bed.",said Kelly.

As soon as Kelly walked towards the bed, Ryan had a smirk on his face.

Kelly was about to get into bed. Ryan made her turn around and tried to push her down. "Ryan!?", yelled Kelly confused.

Her head landed on the pillow looking up at Ryan.

"If you couldn't see how much I truly love you then I'll show you.",said Ryan seductively.

He took off his shirt.

"Ryan,no, I don't mean it like...", said Kelly.

Ryan leaned over to shush her.

"Don't be afraid.",he whispered into her ear.

Kelly pressed her hands onto Ryan's chest.

"Please Ryan, listen to me, I don't want to not right now.",pleaded Kelly.

Her voice was breaking. There was a more monstrous side of him.

Ryan looked coldly at Kelly.

"Kelly, I would never hurt you in this way.",said Ryan angrily.

Kelly was about to get up and leave. Ryan tried to grab her again.

"No means no!", cried Kelly.

She ran for the bathroom and locked the door.

Locked in the bathroom ~

Kelly spoke to her reflection in the mirror. She realized a lot in that moment, Ryan was looking to force himself on her, she never saw this before, they don't get along. She was about to cry.

"What just happened isn't love right? I mean I think he doesn't love me. But what in the world just happened...it hurt without hitting,was beaten without explanation , in my heart I feel my happiness left me somehow...Ryan has abused me for the last time.,"asked Kelly.

Kelly gasped at her self. It all made sense. People were right. They were so right about Ryan.

Kelly had a moment of trouble of breathing, thinking about screaming at the top of her lungs. to felt ashamed on what just happened like she was about to cry,crying on how,"?

What will people say to you now if you were hurt by your boyfriend.. thought Kelly sadly.


	15. Chapter 15:That’s It

Kelly was laying on the bathroom floor crying.

She thought, "Who would believe you now, Kelly!?! You ignored them! You freaking ignored them! You idiot!"

She continued to cry. It wasn't until her phone rang in her pocket, that she stopped crying. Kelly answered it,it was Andy!

Andy was on the phone. He could tell that Kelly was crying.

"Kelly, is everything okay?"asked Andy.

"No...,everything isn't!! Ryan tried to force himself on me,now I see what a true jerk he is...",cried Kelly.

"What!? You know what?? That's it Kelly!! I'm calling the police on him! Kelly, Ryan will be out of your life for good!",shouted Andy.

"No Andy! Dont call the police,let me handle it.",pleaded Kelly.

"No Kelly, this is the last time I can tolerate hearing you have a problem with Ryan! I'm calling the police, this is it for Ryan!",yelled Andy.

"Andy, if you called the police Ryan would do something to me if he finds out! I will get the blame for it.", said Kelly.

"Kelly, it's not your fault! Its his fault that he doesn't treat you right...",began Andy.

Kelly nodded "Yeah it is.".

"Because I love you, Kelly! I truly love you.",confessed Andy.

Kelly's widened,

"Really?",she asked.

"Yes I tried to hide it! It's been going on in my head for a while just that I love you."said Andy.

"Really, is that really why you came to the apartment?",guessed Kelly.

"No hehe, another reason.",laughed Andy.

Kelly started smiling Andy could tell that Kelly was feeling more like herself again.

"Maybe Andy was the guy I was truly meant to be with? He seems like a good choice. He's funny,nice, very upbeat. Why didn't I see it in him?",wondered Kelly to herself in her head.

Kelly realized Andy hung up. "Andy must be on his way. Now I think I want him to call..",she thought.

She heard knocking on the bathroom door and her heart started pounding.

"Ryan's going to kill me.",she thought as she got up and opened the bathroom door.

Ryan was standing in front of her.

"Hey,I'm sorry the way I acted. I wasn't myself! Let's just pretend like none of this happened okay?"asked Ryan.

Ryan's tone sounded like he was sorry for what he did.Kelly wasn't sure.

"Come on Kelly, I said I was sorry.",said Ryan gently.

He lifted Kelly's face up to make her look at him. Then suddenly, Ryan kissed Kelly!

Kelly didn't know why but it felt good. She tried to push the last few hours out of her mind. She did NOT want to deal with the truth. Once again, Ryan won and for a moment she tried to believe him.

She continued kissing him but she couldn't get her and Andy's conversation in the back of her he the two of them were making out on the bed.


	16. Chapter 16:Im Sorry

A Few Minutes Later~

Kelly slowly woke up in the bed. She was almost smiling at the night she spent with Ryan. She was happy thinking he changed his attitude. Kelly looked both ways realizing there is no sign of Ryan.

"Oh where could Ryan be?",wondered Kelly to herself.

She felt a little nervous. in her head as she got up from bed to put her clothes back on. On the table in the kitchen, there seemed to be a little envelope that had her name on it.

"Maybe Ryan left me a love envelope to surprise me.",said Kelly to herself.

She was hoping. The thought in her head, part of it, was blown out as a sense of betrayal wrapped around her when she opened the envelope. It said:

Dear Kelly,

I realized myself this cannot work well with me and you. I wrote

this down while you were asleep. It was better for me to write this

down. Read this and think about the special night we shared, or ,

should I say, the last night we shared?

I hope you understand.

I'm sorry I was abusive and a cheat towards you. There is

a sense on this wasn't going to work out. I'm so sorry.

You probably saw it coming. I'm getting back together with Bianca. I will help her find

her son.

You should be with someone who truly loves

you, at least more than I could.

Love, Ryan,

Kelly sat in silence the whole time. She read the letter again. She held the envelope so close to her heart.

She started to cry, "You knew it,you knew it! He freaking left you!",yelled Kelly.

She threw the envelope across the room.

Suddenly, Andy appeared.at the door.

"Kelly, what happened!?",shouted Andy.

"Ryan left me for that Bianca!",yelled Kelly as she fell into Andy's arms.

Andy wasn't even surprised at all,all he comforted Kelly

"There,there Kelly, it's alright. I'm going to call uber for us to leave this place alright?"said Andy.

Kelly looked at Andy and nodded as Andy picked up his phone to call Uber.

Weeks later, they were much calmer and now things have become more routine. Once again,the Uber dropped them off at a motel. They stayed there since they didn't had jobs. Kelly and Andy supported themselves that Andy got a job as a officer at a police station. while Kelly got a job as a nurse at a hospital the both of them worked as a great team supporting themselves until they got their own place to live until a upsetting change happened...

Andy was walking around the motel room after just coming back from work to the sound of crying. He could tell it was Kelly.The crying led him to the bathroom,

"Kelly, can I come in?",he asked.

"Go away!",shouted Kelly in the bathroom.

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong?",asked Andy.

There was no answer back from Kelly. Andy decided to open the bathroom door to find out for himself.

As soon as he opened the door, he could see Kelly on the bathroom floor with her makeup smearing across her eyes. This made Andy extra concerned for Kelly,

"Kelly is everything okay?"asked Andy.

Before Andy could ask anymore, Kelly shouted "I'm pregnant!"

She showed him a positive pregnancy test. Andy took one good at the pregnancy test then looked at Kelly.

He pointed at himself thinking that he is the father of the baby. Kelly quickly shook her head.

"Well then who?", asked Andy.

"It's Ryan. I'm so sorry!",cried Kelly facepalming herself.

She cried. Andy was silent watching Kelly as she continued to cry.

"Andy,if you don't want me anymore. that's fine. I will not keep the baby..." ,stumbled Kelly.

Andy put her around his arms again.

"Hey,hey it's going to be okay.",said Andy.

He pressed his hand on Kelly's stomach and started smiling at Kelly.

"We're now a family.",said Andy smiling.

Kelly was quiet for a while. She had always wanted a family. Andy seemed very happy.

"Yes we are a family." ,said Kelly.

She kissed Andy on the lips.

"Love you Andy.",said Kelly.

"I love you too Kelly.",said Andy.

The End


End file.
